Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Robotic manipulation and machine vision are becoming more widespread in industries such as manufacturing, shipping, and food production, among others. In many cases, robots may share workspaces with human workers or animals. In these situations, measures to reduce incidental contact between robots and humans or animals may be implemented to reduce the likelihood and severity of injuries resulting from such contact.